


Shattered Sibling

by a_bit_to_quiet



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Body Horror, Fluff, Gen, Ghost finds a friend, Hurt/Comfort, Short, Sibling Bonding, Trauma, might add more in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bit_to_quiet/pseuds/a_bit_to_quiet
Summary: Something stirs in the void, it calls out to Ghost, calling them to the abyss.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Shattered Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAA This is my first (completed) fan fiction for Hollow Knight! I've been coming up with a bunch of different ideas for AUs and stuff recently but I kept failing to put them to words. UNTIL NOW!!! This was really fun to write and I hope I can get myself to do more in the future (no promises tho) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The call vaguely radiated a feeling of distress. Ghost felt it. Something in the void was pulling them back. Back to the abyss.

Now they stood at the edge, dull pale light drafted in from behind, etching out their silhouette. The stillness here was unlike the Blue Lake’s, where the lake was calming the Abyss was unsettling and gave them anxiety. This was their birth place. When Ghost had last left, they had promised themselves that they’d never return, and yet here they were, peering down into the depths. 

Leaping from the catwalk, Ghost plunged into the darkness. For a few moments it was just them, the darkness, and the sensation of falling. Then legs met the solid ground of a platform and Ghost saw the first mask. When they’d last visited, they’d found their egg and rediscovered their ancient memories. Now they recognized this broken face. This vessel had spoken to them once, long ago, though they couldn’t remember what about. It felt like recalling a dream now. 

Another wave of distress shot out from the bottom. The sensation soaked into Ghosts void and they continued their trek downward, jumping to the next crumbling stone platform. Shattered faces littered the steps. Three here, four there, a pair of nearly identical masks broken tucked away in the shade. Ghost recognized nearly every one, nearly every dead sibling. Only the constant rippling of the void emanating from below pressed them forward.

They landed with a muffed crunch as masks from siblings compressed underneath them. They tried to look anywhere but the floor, fearing the sight would overwhelm them. Still, they didn’t know exactly what they were looking for, only that it was a being of void, same as them.

Another call made void swirl around them. They were getting close, probably within ear shot. That gave Ghost an idea. Focusing on the darkness streaming within them, they stretched and twisted it into place and started transmitting something of their own.

**Heeello?**

Sound of their own, hushed, void speak startled them, they hadn't used it in an age. 

**Annnyone Therrrre?** Ghost knew they’d stretched their words a bit too much, they needed practice. Focusing on the quiet, they waited for a reply, but none came. 

As they prepared more words to transmit something shifted far away, deep in the darkness. Ghost could hear the distant sound of masks clattering together. Their head snapped to the direction of the noise and they slowly started walking, intently listening for more sound. Another, more violent crash echoed off the stone walls and little Ghost broke out running, pushing their tiny legs to the limit. 

Ghost soon came across a massive dry pile of masks slouched against a wall. A tiny arm shot out from the pile, its black chitin easily distinguishable from the pale faces. 

**help. help. help.** A small, weak void voice cried out from the pile.

Ghost rushed up and pulled, disturbing the pile and sending masks cascading around them. 

Two filled eyes of void met theirs and Ghost paused. A sibling. Another living vessel. 

The two void siblings stared into each other's blank, emotionless eyes, feeling their emotions in the air surrounding them. Ghost shook themself out of their trance and pulled the rest of their sibling out of the pile. 

**S-Sibling?** The vessel murmured. Their speech was weak and shaky and Ghost could see why. 

Their mask was shattered, cracks webbed out from an open fracture at the top of their head and they were shaking violently. 

Ghost projected soothing thoughts into their siblings' void and set them down.

**Don’t worry sibling. I hear your call. I here now. I protect. You ok?**

The shattered vessel processed Ghosts words, and, slowly, they reached for Ghost, drawing them into a tight embrace. 

**You came for me. Thank you. Thank you!** Ghosts sibling cried, squeezing them tightly. Ghost leaned in and nuzzled their mask affectionately, protectively cradling the back of their head with a claw and drawing them even closer. The pair remained like that for a long, long time, neither wanting to let the other go. Entangled with cold bodies and soft emotions. 

Ghost felt something cold and runny against one claw, pulling it up to see it was covered in a cool black liquid. Ghost peeled themselves away from their sibling and inspected them. 

Ghost inhaled sharply and clasped two claws to the sides of their mask. **Oh no! Sibling bleeding! Sibling hurt very bad!** The siblings' void was pouring out of them at an alarming rate. The wide fracture at the top of their mask oozing cold streams of void down one side of their head. 

The shattered sibling sighed. **I know. Can be fixed?**

Ghost nodded slowly and hugged their sibling again. Their sibling hummed with joy at the sensation. 

**I going to take you far away from here, sibling. Take you somewhere beautiful , somewhere bright.**

Their eyes lit up and their head lifted, looking hopefully into ghosts' dark eyes. **You’d do that for me?**

**Yes. I love you sibling.**

The shattered sibling snuggled into Ghosts chest and wrapped their arms around their neck, cooing softly. Ghost took that as their que and lifted their new sibling off the floor, carrying them off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo this originally was gonna be a completely different, VERY SHORT, story but as I was writing it morphed and grew itself into something completely different. If I do add more I'll have to have every single chapter completed before I post anything else in this setting because I hate it when I'm reading something and it cuts off abruptly and it hasn't been updated in 11 mouths. But I am working on a much larger fanfic rn (We're talking 6k words hommie) and if it's ever completed it'll be the best thing I've ever written! But until then, I bid you farewell.
> 
> p.s kudos much appreciated!!!


End file.
